


Chance Meeting

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope you like this idea:) David meets the reader incidentally, let's say in a break of a long day of filming. He's tired and maybe a bit sad (whatever reason). The reader despite being a huge fan, doesn't want to bother him and is thinking of leaving him alone, but somehow gets to meet him (I'll let that to your creativity). Basically a story where David meets a girl that puts a smile on his face after a long day of work. Nothing sexual, just genuine friendship between 2 people. Love your style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

You stood near the door of the subway car, holding onto the thick metal pole. You couldn’t hear anything outside of the music blaring through your earbuds, but you could see everything. That was the beauty of your reflective sunglasses, you could people-watch all you wanted and no one would ever know. Other than listening to music, there really wasn’t much else to do on those long commutes. The car jolted to a stop and your body reacted accordingly, causing you to slightly tighten your grip on the pole. One woman exited the car and a few new strangers got on, squeezing past you as you were determined to keep your spot. When the car started moving again, you shifted around a little to take a look at the fresh faces on the car, and as your eyes fell on the first tall, lanky stranger, your legs went numb.  
You never thought it was possible. All these times riding in these same cars, dreaming of this, there he was. David Tennant, holding the pole opposite you and fiddling with the phone in his hand. Why was no one else freaking out? You were sure it was him and you could barely contain yourself as you watched him. What do you say? Should you say anything? What if he didn’t want to be noticed? You couldn’t pass up this opportunity to meet him, but you didn’t want to be a nuisance. You could barely breathe; he was even more gorgeous in person. Before you could decide what to do, the car arrived at the next stop and the doors opened. David walked past you to exit the car and you found your legs following him out involuntarily. You didn’t really have anywhere to be, you thought, so a little diversion wouldn’t hurt. But you really didn’t want to bother David, either. You stood a few feet away from him on the platform as he continued to fuss with his phone. He looked up and turned in your direction:  
“Excuse me.” David said as he approached you, “Terribly sorry to bother you, but you don’t happen to have a phone I could borrow for a minute, would you?”  
Was this happening? You didn’t even know how to respond. You managed a weak “yeah”, and pulled your phone out of your pocket and handed it to him. Just as he was about to unlock it, you realized what was about to happen.  
“Well, that’s very flattering.” David said with a chuckle as he stared down at the picture of himself you had as your wallpaper.   
“I’m sorry, that’s probably really creepy.” You spoke before you thought.  
“No, don’t worry,” David smiled at you as he struggled for your name.  
“_________.” You introduced yourself as you removed your sunglasses.  
“Well it’s lovely to meet you, __________. I’m David.”  
“I know.” You laughed.  
David laughed with you before continuing, “Just a second.” He dialed a number on your phone and held it to his ear. He continued standing in front of you as he spoke to whomever was on the other line: “Hi it’s David…I know my phone’s died…yeah…well I just wanted to let you know that if you need me you won’t be able to reach me. No, I just nicked a phone off a lovely young woman on the train, so calling her won’t be much help. Alright I’ll be back in a few hours in time for call. Right. Okay, thanks. Bye.” He ended the call and handed the phone back to you, “Thanks so much, that was a big help.”  
“Always happy to be of service.” You said, again without thinking, you cleared your throat and composed yourself a bit before continuing, “Sorry, I’m just a bit starstruck right now. Big fan, if you didn’t already guess.”   
David chuckled, “No need to be starstruck, I’m just some bloke from Scotland who can’t even remember to charge his phone before he leaves for the day!” He smiled his adorable toothy smile as his own joke, and you laughed with him.  
“So, what are you doing around here?” You asked as your laugh became a chuckle, trying to keep the conversation going and not let David leave right away.  
“Oh, yeah I’ve been doing some filming nearby and I’ve got a bit of the afternoon off. Just figured I’d explore around a little bit and get away from all the cameras and the crews and such. It’s been a bit hectic lately to be honest.”  
“Makes sense.” You said, looking around as if you’d find something else to say written on the wall beside you.  
“You don’t happen to know any good restaurants around here, would you?” David asked, “They say they’ll feed us on set and then they never have anything good.”  
“You know, actually, I do.” You said as you began to give him directions, “If you go just down-“  
“Well I was actually thinking you might like to join me,” David interrupted you, “if you have time, of course.”  
“Oh I do, yeah. I’d love to!” You practically jumped out of your skin but tried to keep it casual. You wondered if David realized just how much you were freaking out inside.  
“Brilliant!” David said before flashing that goofy smile again and beginning to lead you out of the train station, “You’ve just made my day, _________.”  
“Oh, David,” You said, smiling and wide-eyed, “The feeling is mutual.”


End file.
